Bunny Season Open xxRunning IIxx
by Rincon-kun
Summary: Senseless story, shounen ai, RabixKanda. PreDGM's plot. Rabi's been in the Black Order for months now and wants to bother Yuu-chan. For Kuro666, celebrating a year of friendship...You get it? Running II? XD


_Here I am again... Thought I was dead? Well, maybe I am, but out of boredom -sigh- School ended about a month ago, but I was busy doing stupid exams. Anyways, inspiration refuses to some to me, so I dunno if you'll like this, but I hope you do. If not, I'm going to get even more depressed. So, onto bussiness now! RxK, shounen ai, senseless story with fruitless results. Think it's too boring? Then don't read it... For Kuro666...thanks you for everything, Kuro-chan! Lots of love to you!_

_Nothing's mine, as everyone know, DGM belongs to Hoshino Katsura. I'm just a depressed ficker, for God's sake! XD_

X X X

"Hey, Yuu!" he heard a voice behind him. He didn't answer, even though he knew that wouldn't make the voice owner desist from trying to attract his attention.

And, as if he would've read his mind, he went on, calling him again.

"Yuu...!" the aforesaid faked hearing nothing again, making an effort to concentrate even harder in his training…

But that bloody annoying newbie with his bright red hair, patched eye and bubbly personality wasn't easy to ignore… Even having his eyes closed.

A vein throbbed on his temple as he felt how that boy went nearer and tried to face him just to find his eyes were covered with a snow white cloth. He heard him letting out a disappointed moan.

"Awww, Yuu-chan! How am I supposed to be friends with you if we can't even male eye contact?" that was the last straw. Kanda, outraged, unsheathed his Mugen and said in a poisonous tune:

"Stop…calling me…that, you…you…" the long haired exorcist was looking for a nickname as stupid as _Yuu-chan _for that…that"…idiot Rabbit!" he took the cloth off his eyes, and brandished his beloved sword towards the red-head, who was already running and yelling out of the mad youngster's reach. After a while of running behind him, Kanda thought of it as a different kind of training and he smirked at what seemed to be a man (or rather bunny) hunting. He caught him up way too fast and cornered him as a panther that has just found its prey, when the eye patched teen said; his lungs lacking of the air they needed and stopping eventually to let in some as he spoke:

"Wait…wait…Yuu…I was…only joking…. You took…took it…too personal. Besides I…it…it wouldn't...I wouldn't've had to call you _that_ if you had just listened to me the first time I…"

"And didn't you understand I wanted to be alone when I didn't answer? Huh?" Kanda pressed his Mugen's sharp tip deeper against the Bookman apprentice's navel. He was also panting, but not as much as the other guy. The long haired boy seemed to be enjoying the other youngster's fear and he would've curled his lips upwards into an evil, sadistic smile if he wasn't so annoyed.

Rabi gulped at this, but laughed nervously when he answered the question:

"Actually I thought you didn't hear me at all…"a sweat drop went down his smiling face. When the red-head dared to stare right into Yuu's orbs, he discovered a cold gaze directed at him as always. He sure was pissed and apparently he wasn't convinced with that silly explanation of his.

Damn, his eyes absolutely chilled him out. But, ironically, those icy orbs lighted up something warm inside his chest and he seemed to like it. Then his only emerald green eye went down the other boy's torso and he saw the once white, clean bandages covering it up were dyed in bloody red "Damn! When did you…?" and without thinking on the consequences of getting too near of Kanda Yuu, Rabi avoided the sword's edge and went closer to the beautiful Japanese exorcist.

The most impressive thing of that scene was Kanda didn't move at all. He just let Rabi near him… As though he was either too shocked to do something or he was waiting for him for him to do so…._expecting _him to do it more like…

The green eyed youngster placed his warm hands upon the sword wielder's hip, trying not to touch the wound; his eye laid onto it as though he could heal it by just staring intensely at it. His brain was confused, at the sudden rush of thoughts (and…_feelings_?) that had appeared inside him. He felt his face changing his expression into something he had never experienced before…

And the one that first saw that on his face was Kanda Yuu and he got as shocked as the Bookman apprentice. How could it be possible? It couldn't be that Rabi, the easy going brat, Mr. Smiley Face, the one that always preferred to relax instead of kicking up a fuss about something…it just couldn't be possible that the Bookman Junior was worried about him. Kanda's eyes were wide open, still not believing what he was seeing (not that the red-head believed it either). Then, he heard Rabi's voice coming to him. He only knew it was him speaking because his lips were moving, if not, he would've sworn someone else was the one asking:

"Does it hurt?"

It took a while for the ebony-haired teen to snap out of the shock and answer:

"No…not at all…" his voice was calmed, and he tried, fruitlessly, to keep it cold.

"You sure?" insisted the youngest boy.

"Yeah. It's just a scratch. It'll heal soon…" Kanda's voice was a bit firmer. He tried to make it look as though it was nothing special. After all, the flower would take care of it. None of them both had to worry.

"But, what if…?" Rabi started with a worried voice, but the Asian, without knowing how or what made him do it, interrupted his phrase showing him his Mugen's blade.

"Want to see I'm serious?" the eye-patched teen blinked incomprehensively. Kanda made himself clearer. "Take my Mugen and stab me with it until you can see its tip going out through my back." They went silent for a while.

And then Rabi let out a nervous laugh.

"You're kidding me, right?" he asked, still nervous and standing back. "You're freaking kidding me, Yuu…"

"Didn't I just tell you I was serious?" he took a hold of the red-head's wrist with his left hand and gave him his Mugen so he could take it. "Go on, do it…"

He didn't know how, he didn't know why… He had never, ever needed to show anyone nothing. But, there he was, in a corner of the third floor (the practise one), trusting his Mugen to a complete stranger (by that time, he was still one) and, practically, trying to assure that boy that nothing bad was going to happen to him and that he could be perfectly happy as he used to…

Was that what he really wanted? To see him as joyful as he seemed to be always?

He even felt sick at thinking that was his reason for doing that…yet he couldn't stop himself now and he couldn't do it before either. And, strangely, he didn't want to…he needed to show him…so he could smile again…

"You're forcing me to do it myself…" Kanda said after another silent moment. He stepped towards the Bookman apprentice and held onto his wrist even tighter to oblige him to open his clenched fist "Take Mugen and stab me…" he repeated. It wasn't a request… It was actually an order.

"Ow…that hurts, Yuu…" Rabi complained as he winced at how hard Kanda was pressing his thin white fingers against his wrist's flesh.

"If it hurts so much, then why are you still stubbornly not doing as I say?" Kanda's voice tune was so smooth it was scary.

They were now way too near from each other, being Mugen the only thing that separated them by inches. Rabi stared at him, clearly thinking that fifteen year old guy was nuts. Kanda, also staring into the other one's worried emerald green eye, let out his last words:

"You coward Rabbit… Think I'm going to die as easy as this?" but his eyes (unless his mind was playing tricks to him) were saying: _Let me show you I'll be OK…_

The flaming-haired boy gulped and took the sword with a trembling hand and his eye closed. The long-haired exorcist let go of his wrist, watching him defiantly for the first time in that moment. The atmosphere was tense and heavy; their breathings were calmed even though Rabi's heart was pounding hard against his chest. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"You sure you want me to do this? Won't it hurt you?" the new exorcist forced a quite convincing smirk upon his face. Kanda, still calmed, nodded shortly. Rabi sighed and said "Jeez, you really are nuts, you know? But, since you're insisting, here I come!" he brandished the sword and ignoring any kind of mercy feeling, he stabbed Kanda with his very own anti-akuma weapon.

Teenage thoughtlessness…

A silent, painful moan, followed by a cold, metallic clank broke the silence.

The Japanese exorcist's side started bleeding copiously and his mouth shed the same metallic flavoured fluid. The Bookman Junior's eye widened at what he had done and, forgetting his usually careless mask, he bent down as the other youngster was already laying on his knees. "No…no…no…Yuu…" he blinked twice as though he was convinced his eye was lying to him. He was deeply confused and his mind was racing, just as his heart.

How could he? How did he ever agree to do something like this? And, more importantly still, why was he worrying so much for a person he barely knew? Before he could even answer himself, he felt how the Asian boy took him by his t-shirt's neck and lowered him down until Rabi's ear was to the ebony-haired young man's lips level. Then he heard him saying:

"You didn't stab hard enough, coward Rabbit…" his voice was still firm and he used a strange amused tune. Rabi watched him, slowly, and saw his lips smirking before he stood up on his own and walked to the Order's hall, leaving the red-head astounded with his mouth and eye both wide open.

X X X

He sighed deeply, thinking about what he saw last day. He was still bewildered at the memory of that. Not only because of the surprisingly firm voice Kanda used to, practically, make him look as a stupid, but also because of the wave of feelings that arouse inside him.

Those were the ones that worried the Bookman apprentice the most.

Rabi took his eye off the book he was reading, closed it and tried to balance it on top of his head as he walked, meditating, when he heard a voice he thought he wouldn't hear again in a long, long time.

"Planning to join the circus, are we?" Rabi blinked and turned so fast that the book fell onto the floor, echoing through the hall. There he was, as though nothing had happened to him… Kanda was there, in front of him, raising his eyebrows at the lonely book on the floor. Then, he closed his eyes and smirked "That way you'll never be able to get in… Give up before you make a fool of yourself…"

"Yuu…" Rabi murmured, as he bent down to pick up his copy. He couldn't take his eyes off the Japanese. "You're…fine…"

"Che…" Kanda let out, rolling his eyes. "Of course I am, idiot Rabbit. As I told you yesterday: I'm not as weak as to die with something as stupid as that…"

"You didn't tell me that. You said: _Think I'm going to die as easy as this?_" Rabi's intention was to imitate Kanda's voice, and he did it fairly well. Kanda frowned at that, and the red-head's mask smirked, although he didn't know exactly whether it was his mask or his real self as he felt that gesture was so warm and the 'something' that lighted up yesterday in his chest appeared there once more. He parted his lips and said, truly relieved "I'm glad…you are OK…"

"Whatever…" answered the long haired boy. He was about to leave when the other youngster told him:

"Anyway, is not as though I stabbed you completely…" a vein throbbed on Yuu's forehead. He felt that comment as a challenge. The eye patched teen went on "You said it yourself yesterday too. It's no surprise you recovered so fast…"

"What the hell do you mean…?" started the sword wielder so softly that anyone would've been frozen rock solid.

"Well, I didn't _stab you until Mugen's tip went through your back_, did I?" Rabi stood up with the book, smirking in mischief. "So, that's probably why you are now so safe and sound…" Rabi's motor was curiosity, as always. He wanted to know what happened and he was going to find it out… Somehow he always did.

Kanda, still frowning annoyed, answered him, calmly.

"OK, then… Let me show you…" Kanda's hands traveled slowly to his sword's handle. Rabi's eye was wide open and a sweat drop went down his face "…how to do it so next time you do it properly!" he started running after the Bookman Junior. Rabi ran too, screaming again, scared of what that pretty, but dangerous boy could do to him…

But he also was happy. Strangely, he liked that youngster running after him. And he, Rabi, would wait for the moment when he, Kanda, would want him to run after him too.

Something happened there? Let's just say something clicked inside his mind…

And that the Bunny Season was open again.

X X X

_So, here it was. I thank you if you got here. If you want to review, it'll be most appreciated. Any suggestions or complaints will be taken into account, specially if those have something to do with spelling or grammatical mistakes, as I'm not a native speaker. Hope you liked it, Kuro! I wrote it just for you, so I think that makes it special. I'm just hoping my lack of inspiration didn't screw it up..._

_Sorry, I'm depressed. Review, please? To make me feel better? -puppy eyes-_


End file.
